1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini disc (MD), compact disc (CD) and magnetic disk box structure, and more particularly to a MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure that may form an entirely closed state, so that the dust, dirt or the like cannot enter the inside of the MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure, thereby achieving the sealing and cleaning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a protective file 30, and multiple sheets 20 for containing MD, CD or magnetic disks therein. Each of the sheets 20 has one end welded on a mediate portion of the protective file 30. The protective file 30 includes a connecting plate 31, a top plate 32 and a bottom plate 33, and folding lines 34 are defined on connections between the connecting plate 31, the top plate 32 and the bottom plate 33. The bottom plate 33 of the protective file 30 is formed with multiple through holes 35 for passage of an elastic rope 36. The elastic rope 36 has a first end secured on a fixing member on the bottom plate 33 of the protective file 30, and a second end in turn extended through the multiple through holes 35 of the bottom plate 33 of the protective file 30 and then formed with a knot, so that the top plate 32 of the protective file 30 may be retained by the elastic rope 36.
However, when the protective file 30 of the conventional MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure is closed, the periphery of the top plate 32 and the bottom plate 33 of the protective file 30 is not closed, thereby presenting an open state, so that the dust, dirt or the like easily enters the inside of the protective file 30. In addition, the top plate 32 and the bottom plate 33 of the protective file 30 are easily deformed or distorted when being compressed or bent, thereby easily damaging or breaking the MD, CD or magnetic disks stored in the protective file 30 of the conventional MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure, wherein when the MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure is closed, the connecting plate, the peripheral face of the first box and the peripheral face of the second box may form an entirely closed state, so that the dust, dirt or the like cannot enter the inside of the MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure, thereby achieving the sealing and cleaning effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure, wherein the peripheral face of the first box and the peripheral face of the second box may be secured in the positioning groove and retained between the two spaced positioning ribs of the connecting plate, so that the first box and the second box may be fixed rigidly and stably.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure, wherein the positioning posts mounted on the inner wall of the peripheral face of the first box and the inner wall of the peripheral face of the second box may be used to fix the first box and the second box, thereby preventing the MD, CD or magnetic disks stored in the MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure from being deformed or distorted when being compressed or bent, thereby protecting the MD, CD or magnetic disks stored in the MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a MD, CD and magnetic disk box structure, comprising: a connecting plate having a first side provided with a first box, and a second side provided with a second box, the first box having a peripheral face having a determined height, the second box having a peripheral face having a determined height, so that the fist box and the second box may be combined to form a closed state.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.